Clint Barton: Professional Broke College Student
by thechosenone305
Summary: Clint Barton is often unlucky and needs help keeping his life together. Bucky Barnes is an accidental hipster who stress smokes and a tendency to get dragged up in stupid ideas. These are their adventures together. (Or the Hipster!Bucky and Student!Clint buddy AU with parkour, shenanigans, Tony Stark and Nick Fury being done with all of the students shit.) Clint/Bucky later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! This is Kat and Esme back in action, inspired by Clint Barton Hawkeye, Bucky Barnes feels and multiple tumblr head canons. We love these characters and decided to put them in college and strange situations that entails.**

**We have a lot more in store for all of you, so please enjoy these two meeting.**

* * *

><p>If there was one thing Clint didn't like was being left alone at parties.<p>

He wasn't even planning to go out that weekend. College had been stressful enough that week. Hell, life had been stressful enough. He just wanted to stay home in his small apartment and spend the rest of the night on Netflix. It was one of his few luxuries.

But then his _friends _ had to ruin it. Well, friends mostly referring to Tony Stark in this situation.

See, Clint liked his friends. They're good people, mostly. He could kick back and have a beer with them. Or he could have some late night (last minute) study sessions before a big test.

Tony Stark happened to be one of those friends.

It was all snark between them. But Clint soon learned, after going to school with him for two years now, was that snark was a way of showing that Tony Stark had a heart and he cared for the ones around him.

He showed that he cared by acting like he didn't.

In Tony's view, he thought Clint didn't get out much. And that it was easier to keep an eye on him when he could see him, not that he'd say that. Or well it's Tony, he just might.

Clint tried to argue that he did go out, Tony immediately backtracked that with "Oh no, no, no, Hawkass. I meant socially. You never go to parties."

Now that part was true.

Parties weren't really Clint's scene. He always told himself to act casual, that didn't really work that much. That and he was really looking forward to doing nothing productive that weekend.

But those weren't plausible excuses when it came to Tony Stark, unless it was Tony Stark saying them.

So Clint improvised. "Tony, I can't go. Hearing aids, you know," Clint said.

"Bullshit. I helped make them."

"I have to visit Kate."

"Kate is out of town."

"I have a sick dog to take care of."

"You don't have a dog."

"Yet."

"Listen, its not one of my parties. Thor and Steve are having a small party with some of the team at the their dorm to celebrate the win from this week. It means a lot to them. They actually got winning streak going this season," Tony paused before saying, "And you don't want to make Thor sad by not going. He's expecting to see you."

When he mentioned that Clint groaned, "Guess I have no excuses then."

"Dude, listen to me for once. Come on, you won't regret it, Clint. You'll have a great time."

"Yeah, yeah, when and where?"

"Saturday. 7 at their dorm. I'll pick you up."

"You don't have to. I can drive myself there. I don't wanna see Thor sad either."

"Thats the spirit! "

"Will Loki be there?"

"Probably. Thor always invites him. No one says no to Thor, not even his little brother."

Only then did Clint let out a long sigh, "Fine, but I'm doing this for Thor. Not for you, but for Thor."

"See you then."

oOo

Bucky had been sitting at the table at the party, awkwardly looking around through his long hair. He made some embarrassing small talk with a few classmates. Some of the other football players had come by to say hi. They remembered him from his high school playing days. And well, they knew him because of Steve too. A lot of the time, they came as a pair ever since they were young.

He knew he was dressed well enough for the occasion: scarf, fingerless gloves, tight jeans, his favorite pair of doc martens and one of Steve's oversized plaid shirts over his t-shirt. He looked ready to party, but he wasn't really ready for it because as much as he tried to fake a laugh, he just did not want to be there. He wanted to be there for Steve though, so he was going to tough it out.

At the other end of the table, he saw a few people were talking with each other, save for one short haired blond man who looked about as uncomfortable as he was.

Why did he come here again? Oh right, to provide support for his best friend. Yeah, best friend that _ditched _him.

Well, it was more like "Hey Buck, I gotta go for a sec. The guys are calling me," then Steve turned around and headed to where the rest of the team greeted him with a loud "Captain!"

That was almost two hours ago.

Bucky helped himself to some chips, a few Cokes. Anything to keep himself busy.

But there were some cigarettes and a lighter in his pocket that he was _itching _to use. Plausible excuse, right? College students smoked.

"I'm going for a smoke," Bucky said to no one in particular. Standing up from the group table, no one made any attempt to stop him, but he did see the blond man's head perk up.

Seeing his chance to escape, the man asked, "Do you mind if... I mean, can I come along?"

"Sure thing," Bucky shrugged.

Clint followed him outside to the front of the building. He sighed in relief. It was so much quieter out there, the street lamp and full moon providing some light. People were inside and in the backyard, so it was only him and Bucky.

"You smoke?" Bucky asked as he lit up his cigarette, leaning against the wall of the building. He was ready to offer a cigarette for him.

Clint shook his head. "No. I don't. I was just feeling really awkward in there and I had to get out," he gestured to his phone. "And I have this new game on my phone that I've been meaning to play all day."

With an inquisitive look, Bucky looked Clint over, then on his phone screen. He then said, "Nice" and simply took a drag of his cigarette.

"I didn't catch your name. You're a friend of Steve's, right?"

"I'm actually his roommate. Bucky Barnes," Bucky extended his unused hand to Clint. They do a quick hand shake before they let go, Clint to his game and Bucky just sticks his in his pants pocket.

"Clint Barton."

"You're a friend of Tony's, right?"

"Honestly, I'm a friend of everyone. I help them keep their shit together, kinda. Or...well they try to help me keep my shit together."

Bucky looked Clint over again, "A noble goal, I'm sure."

"But yeah, Tony dragged me here. And I'm guessin' Steve dragged you here?"

"Yep. When your best-friend is captain of the football team, you gotta be there to support his ass. '_Oh hey Bucky, let's go to a party, it'll be fun_!" Bucky scoffed, "And then we get here and he leaves me to go follow Sam around and I'm left alone to fend for myself. Man, how things have changed." He took a moment to take another drag of his cigarette, "Things were different when he was tiny and not in football."

Clint had seen Steve with some of his football teammates when he had gotten there. Laughing loudly, talking animatedly, he just managed to wave at the tall blond. Aside from the captain, he only really knew Tony, Thor and Natasha at the party.

"You got history with the cap?" Clint asked Bucky.

"Oh yeah. Hella epic childhood back story stretching to Brooklyn. You name it, we done it. I used to play football with him too, back in the day."

"Tony dragged me here. Asshole. Said I needed to get out more often and not spend all of my weekends on Netflix. Ironic as hell, cause that's is the same man that locks himself up in his lab/garage for days at a time."

"Ah, Stark. Hang's around with Steve sometimes, he's always a tricky one. He talks shit though, because Netflix is literally one of the best ways to spend a weekend."

"Nothing beats some quality time with Netflix. Natasha, you know her? The Russian redhead, dragged me out here too. Showed up at my door right before the party just to make sure that I was going. Like I can't be trusted." Clint asked.

"Ohhhh Natasha. Scary at times, but beautiful nonetheless. Tough as hell. I know her. I got her for a philosophy class. We make fun of our classmates in Russian together."

Before he knew it, Clint had shoved his phone back into his pocket, leaning on the wall and paying his full attention to Bucky. Bucky maintained his distance, not because of being uncomfortable but to not blow smoke in Clint's face. That was, until they were briefly interrupted by Thor.

"Clint! James! I am glad to have found you both," Thor greeted them with a large smile, his large frame taking up space in the door frame that he stood in.

"Who the hell is James?"

"Guilty," Bucky winced, "That's my real name, James Buchanan Barnes, you can see why I like Bucky better. And Steve came up with it when we were kids."

"Wait... wait, you're the James that Natasha talks about!"

"Yep, Nat and Thor are the only ones who call me James." Bucky explained awkwardly.

"Hey Thor, isn't that Loki over there?" Clint pointed back inside to the party distracting Thor from whatever he was going to say next. He could tell that Bucky didn't want to talk about his name, Clint could relate. Tony knew his middle name, and he used it for evil purposes.

"My brother? He's here? Thank you Clint, James. I must go see how he is. I am happy that you came to the party," Thor beamed. With that he left to find his dark haired brother.

"Thank you, so much," Bucky said relieved, and lighting another cigarette.

"No problem."

"Let's stay out here though, 'cause sweet Jesus Christ, let's not be near Loki."

"Such a bitch." Both men exclaimed at the same time, causing them to smile at each other.

"Mutual dislike for Loki," Clint commented. "I think we're gonna be great friends."

"Hell yeah."

Tony looking through the opened door that Thor didn't close, he couldn't help but notice how Clint and Bucky were hitting it off. He knew that Clint would enjoy this party, he was a genius after all. _Yep. More people should listen to me_, Tony thought.

He just grinned as he saw the two men exchange phones to put their numbers in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>**We'd love your feedback. We really do!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup squad! We're back! Disclaimer is the same: enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After the big win from the football team dwindled down to last weeks news, things shifted back to its usual rhythm. People went to classes, went to work, the whole deal.<p>

And as per the routine, Clint went down to the archery range to practice while avoiding his ever growing pile of homework.

He spent his time having texted Bucky, he hung out with Natasha, and watched some movies with Thor. And because he was technically an adult, he actually read some chapters in his textbook for the upcoming quiz.

It was only when he overslept for that class he decided to skip.

So far, he hadn't been able to get a hold of Bucky to hang out in real life. The guy was busy. Busy doing who knows what.

Skipping class is healthy sometimes. He could make do without all the work for one day. And he knew Coulson wouldn't mind. He'd get notes from Nat anyway.

With that reassurance in mind, he got dressed in his sweats and hoodie, grabbed his bow and quiver and made his way to the range.

* * *

><p>A week after the party, while working on homework together with Bucky and deciding to get some pizza is when Steve remembered something.<p>

"I don't think you've met Peter yet," Steve said to Bucky, "Peter Parker, messy short brown hair, skinny guy, skateboards, always has a camera."

"That can be any freshman on this campus," Bucky said. "God knows how many of these brats like to skateboard to places. And it's New York, a literal hipster magnet," he motioned all around him. "We have so many photographers out there, I'm not even kidding. Polaroids on the left, polaroids on the right."

"Speak for yourself, you're the one dressed like a French art student."

And surely enough, he was. Today Bucky was wearing his usual skinny jeans, a pair of dress shoes, plaid button up, a long paisley scarf wrapped once around his neck, and a tan coat that was actually folded on the back of his chair. His hair is down and messy in a windswept way that Bucky claimed to be all natural, but Steve knew that it took him nearly an hour to get it just right.

"Is that a challenge, Rogers? Think I can't pull it off? Are you doubting me?"

"Now why would I do that?" Steve asked sarcastically.

"I can fake a French accent, charm the ladies. Oui, oui croissant, bitch."

"You own a dozen variations of the same beret."

"Like I said, I can do it if I tried."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Hipster. Anyways, Peter is the pizza delivery guy," he said. "And he's a good kid."

Steve had an older brother approach to Peter. He was a nice kid and they just clicked. When Peter had questions about history and art, he went to Steve. When Steve had questions about science - well, on that he had plenty of choices. Tony and Bruce, fondly dubbed the Science Bros, were good with engineering and biochemical studies respectively. Jane Foster was talented with an extraordinary knowledge in astrophysics. Peter told him that he was in biomechanics with knowledge in engineering and biology, he worked with the resident Science Bros sometimes. Peter also did photography, which was pretty good.

All while being a pizza delivery guy and student. Wow.

They called the place, and did their waiting. Peter did arrive with their pizza on his last run, so he stayed a while with the two best friends in their tiny living room of their small apartment.

"Steve, do you ever wonder why weird things happen?" Peter asked the taller blond man.

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Its just….there was this really weird delivery a few weeks ago. Do you remember that party from the volleyball team? They asked us if we could deliver thirty five large pizzas in three hours and my boss nearly fainted."

Steve recalled when Peter had been with him and Sam in the recreation center when he received the call about having to rush to work to help do thirty five large pizzas in three hours. The freshman had to drop everything and run across campus to work. Sam agreed to hold his stuff for him until he was off the hook.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"We got the pizzas done, in record time by the way. We had to get some of them done in the Starbucks across the street though. So yes, that's why it smelled like marinara sauce on Saturday. Anyway, the party was open for everyone, since they had won the first game of the season and all. And a lot of the people there got drunk and crashed in there. So, there was this one dude who lived pretty far from the athletic dorm, and he was drunk. Not all 'I think you're hot and we should bang' but 'I really can't drive because I have no car and I'm pretty intoxicated.' It's almost 12 at night, this dude walks in holding one shoe and he orders a pizza. I wasn't really surprised, cause this is college. And then I asked him if he'd wait fifteen minutes so he could pick it up at the counter, but then he says, "Actually, can you do me a huge favor and deliver it with me to this address." And then handed me his address."

Bucky raised a disbelieving eyebrow. _That couldn't have happened. What kind of idiot did that anyway?_

Steve on the other hand looked legitimately surprised. "What?!" he exclaimed.

"He said he would give me a twenty and let me keep the change. I asked my boss and he was like sure why the hell not and to go home. So this guy actually sat down and waited while his pizza was being made and he talked about the party and how he spent nearly half the time playing with the labrador outside while getting drunk. It was so weird."

"I drive the guy back to his apartment, so he thanks me, gives me a twenty gets out of the car and takes his pizza inside."

"That is….just...wow," Bucky says. "Something you don't hear everyday."

"Wait, wait, wait, Peter. Do you remember his name?" Steve asked.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it was... uh.. Clint."

Bucky did a double take. "Clint?!" Bucky questioned.

"Yeah, Barton. Clint Barton, You know, the really good archer that won state last year? I've seen him around, but never really had a name to his face until now."

"He won state?" Bucky asked.

"Yeah, he went to statewide competition for archery and won. Right now, the archery team isn't formally having practices because most of the events are in spring, but they're pretty good. Clint is like the best out of them all," Peter explained.

Noticing Bucky's expression of incredulity, of just how much knowledge he had on the topic, Peter explained with "I'm editor in chief of the Student Newspaper, and we have to know about these kind of things."

"Ah, nice."

Bewildered, Bucky watched as Steve let out a long sigh, letting his head drop against the table top.

"Oh god….Clint….." Steve groaned.

Unsure of what to say, Bucky continued looking at his slice of pizza like it held all of the answers, "I….I met him last Saturday."

"I've known him for two years. Oh god….only he can get away with this kind of shit."

"He seems like a pretty cool person, though." Peter interjected.

"Oh! No, no, no, don't get me wrong, he really is. It's just…..wow, okay. I don't know what I expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"I have no idea when it comes to Clint."

"Well, he never misses anything when he aims, but that doesn't mean his life isn't a hot mess."

"Hear, hear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhh that was a fun chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: hey squad! This is based off: thatsridicarus. soup. io/ post / 313912060 / Clint-gets-Lokid**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There was a college campus Starbucks that everyone went to. It was like any other Starbucks in New York, reeking of different coffee beans, and filled with students taking advantage of the free wifi. It was more spacious than most coffee shops, since it was a popular spot near a large university. Despite the fact that it was a Starbucks, which is usually expensive, their university gave them a discount for all fooddrink purchased at all campus businesses, just as long as they were students and had their campus ID to prove it. It worked out pretty well, lower prices attracted more students, because really everyone but Thor and Tony were just about dead broke.

Clint was lucky enough that Coulson understood their pains and made being a student slightly easier. Everyone knew that the hardass, take no shit Director of the University, Nick Fury, still listened to what students had to say. So when student discounts happened, Clint fell to his knees and cried legitimate tears of joy. Natasha had footage. And she sent it to Kate Bishop, in case a need for blackmail arose.

Honestly, there wasn't anything really special about that Starbucks, but somehow everyone in Clint's closest circle on campus decided that it was going to be the place where they'd all meetup. It had a comfortable set of two love seats and a couch in the back. That was their area. Natasha, Clint, Tony, Steve, Bruce and Thor would hang out there, with Peter and anyone else they knew dropping by occasionally.

Bucky had asked Clint if he wanted to go with the others and have some coffee. And since Clint had been wanting to hang out with Bucky for a long while, he didn't hesitate to say "Hell yeah."

Save for Thor, who was in class, they were all taking their familiar spots on the couch. Now Clint joked that it was their version of The Central Perk from _Friends_, Tony said that made Clint into a literal version of Chandler. Clint denied it all the way, saying that he was Joey.

"I have the charm, the talent," Clint said, then he took on a mock accent, "C'mon admit it, I'm a Tribbiani."

"One, you're still Chandler, cause you are awkward as fuck and are far from having your life in order. Two, as a native New Yorker, I am offended at the _atrocity_ of that fake accent. Shunning you starting... now," Tony said.

Steve hummed in agreement, Bucky in tow mumbling, "Hear, hear," behind his mug. Now that Clint noticed, Bucky was the only one with a mug out of the whole group. Who the fuck uses mugs at a coffee shop? Who the fuck used the mugs at _Starbucks? _He didn't even know Starbucks had mugs. What? Why?

Then it started all to connect. His scarf, his jacket, his gloves, always in a pair of skinny jeans and ankle boots.

Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky was a hipster. Didn't even look like Bucky knew he was a hipster. A cute one too though, Clint wasn't going to lie.

Huh. That was something he didn't see coming. He didn't really mind.

"Okay, but this leads to an important question; who would we be, in Friends?" said hipster asked.

"I'm obviously Joey," Tony said while Clint whined and pouted in the background that _no I'm Joey, Stark is a huge dick_, with Nat telling him to shut up, "Thor is Phoebe. Bruce is Monica. Natasha is also Monica. Legolas is Chandler."

"What about us?" Steve asked, gesturing to him and Bucky.

"Easy, Steve is obviously Ross, but with art. And Bucky is definitely Rachel."

Bucky choked on his drink. "First of all, how in the hell does that work in your head?" he asked. "Second, why?"

"Easy; both of you tend to exaggerate a lot, care about your looks, and the hair cut."

"Oh my god, _the haircut,_" Bruce said, just noticing.

"He actually has a point," Natasha pointed out.

Bucky was baffled. He _so _did not have _the haircut_. "Woah, woah, woah! Back the fuck up. I don't have the haircut. And besides I like looking nice... unlike some other people that don't match," he said. "And I don't exaggerate."

This time, Steve glared at him. "Are you really sure about that?" he asked.

Bucky just glared back at him.

"Okay, fine. So how am I Ross?" Steve asked.

"You nerd out over art, that's why," Tony made the connection. "Too easy."

"Just out of curiosity, why are you using a mug?" Clint asked Bucky.

"Because I am a free citizen of this country and I can use whichever beverage holder I damn well please," Bucky stated, sipping at his bright red ceramic mug with his gloved hand.

Steve coughed loudly, not bothering to hide the "Hipster!" he directed at Bucky.

Bucky scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Fuck off, you iced Americano."

A cold silence passed in the group.

"So that's how it's gonna be," Steve said cooly.

"Oh come on! It was one time!" Bucky said, before adding, "A year! One time per year!"

Now Clint was genuinely curious, "Care to tell the class?" he asked.

Steve pointed to Bucky with his thumb and said, "This asshole gangs up with Sam every year for my birthday. And they have the audacity to douse me in two big ass buckets of ice, that's half melted, so it's ice water. They call it the Iced Americano because my birthday is on the 4th of July. But I'm not just saying they do it outside, no. They break into my house, _wake_ me up in my own room, in my own bed, by pouring those two ice buckets on me."

"We take him to Coney Island as an apology!" Bucky said.

"That's cold, Barnes," Tony said. "Literally."

Steve held both his hands up, "Whatever. I have a new project coming up, so if you excuse me," he pulled out a thick textbook from his backpack and a set of headphones.

"I think you made him angry," Bruce said to Bucky.

"It'll wear off," Bucky shrugged.

Though this group had one thing that _Friends_ didn't.

A bitchy barista.

A goddamn bitchy barista.

Well, the bitchy barista had a name. Loki Laufeyson. And when he wasn't being bitchy, he was, well, a bitch. He was mostly a bastard when he is outside of work, where he couldn't get fired. See, Loki got bored really easily, and liked to get creative. And it usually ended up being a mildly annoying thing or a very dangerous thing for the person he set his sights on.

What his deal with the world was, Clint didn't know. He didn't ask either. And didn't really care.

What he did know, due to Tony telling him (because he is the not so secret, secrets whore, who lived on knowing everything about everyone. At least he had the dignity to not spread it around the whole campus and kept it to himself. Though it was also sadly guaranteed he might use it for blackmail material.) about, something that Clint would never have guessed.

It was that Loki was Thor's younger _adopted_ brother.

It explained a whole lot.

But of course, it did not excuse his shitty personality.

Apparently, Clint also had to tolerate the long dark-haired bastard, no matter how much he wanted to just shoot arrows into both of his eye sockets. And that was, not because Clint hated himself and decided that he was going to willingly tolerate Loki. No, but it was due to the fact that Thor was a really good friend that happened to really care for his little brother.

And Clint cared a lot for his friends.

And seeing him looked like a kicked puppy was something he never wanted to see ever again.

Ever.

That was too damn sad. Internet cat videos had to be involved.

So every time Clint walked into the Starbucks, he had to remind himself, over and over.

_You're doing this for Thor, Clint. You got this. Don't throttle Loki. Don't throttle Loki, don't fucking throttle Loki._

Something Clint had learned from Bucky when they first met was that Natasha helped him learn Russian phrases. He knew enough to say hello, goodbye, I wasn't doing anything wrong, and more importantly, enough to call Loki names and not be detected.

Thing was that Loki bitched at everyone. Including Thor, but eventually, he had to let out a long sigh and let himself take Loki's verbal waves about the world around him. How he was better than everyone, shit like that. He had to know a lot more about Loki than anyone else knew so be able to take it all with a (forced) smile and a joke.

Somehow, Tony turned out to be the only person who could talk to Loki, if that's what you would call what they really just said assholelike things to each other. And as weird as it was, it worked. Tony could speak Loki-niese and was often made the spokesperson of the group to go deal with him.

And then there was Peter the Pizza guy.

They had some weird friendship, truce, alliance, thing that was apparently part of a college bonding experience. Clint didn't know what the hell he should call it. Natasha had later on explained it to Clint about how some businesses on campus did a thing where they basically exchanged products to each other in an act of friendship.

He thought it was just because everyone was plain broke.

And as luck, or a curse, would have it, the pizzeria that Peter worked with got partnered up with the only Starbucks on campus.

When Steve found out, he did everything in his power to not have Peter be influenced, or corrupted in Bucky's words, by Loki. But it didn't work. Peter on occasion, was also a little shit, though not on Loki's scale. Harmless pranks, and just a lot of sass.

They also had a strange friendship. To Clint's knowledge, they occasionally shared hot dogs. Nothing too bad. Peter was safe. The kid could handle himself, he was tough.

"Decaf venti for Birdbrain," Loki called out.

Now today, Loki decided it was fuck with Clint day. Because Clint's life just hated him for some reason. And because Clint had been at the damn coffee shop before, countless of times, and they all knew he never, ever, ever ordered decaf.

"Yo asshole, that isn't my order," Clint said, fuming at Loki in front of the customer service area. "I ordered a black coffee, venti."

"Oh, my apologies. I will make you another," was all Loki said as he went back to make another coffee, with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face that Clint certainly did not like.

Not one bit.

"And you know my name, Loki. It's Clint. C-L-I-N-T. Or Barton. Not fucking birdbrain," Clint said.

He went back to the couch, frustrated. Out of all the days, Loki decided it was today to be shit.

A few minutes later, Loki called out with an evil smile, "For Tweedy Bird! A Venti. Black, like my soul."

Clint went to retrieve his coffee, telling Loki in full bitchface, "You have no soul."

"Have a great day!" Loki ended the exchange, mischief glowing in his eyes and a too big grin on his features showing off his white teeth. Like a shark about to catch his prey.

Clint shivered at the creepy asshole and resisted the urge to flip him off. He took the coffee back to his seat and set it onto the table, knowing that he was too pissed off to drink it yet.

Bucky burst out laughing, when Clint came back to the couch and set the coffee on the table, glaring at it.

"What?"

Bucky kept laughing.

"What? Come on, man. Tell me."

Still laughing too hard to say anything, Bucky pointed to the side of the cup facing him, where the customer's name usually went.

Clint turned the cup to face him.

He should have seen this coming.

The bitchy barista strikes again.

Fuck.

Instead of what it was supposed to be "CLINT", his cup actually said "CUNT" right there on the side in black bold letters.

The reactions on Clint's side of the couch varied from Natasha trying to stifle a giggle to Bruce raising an amused eyebrow. Bucky the useless hipster just kept laughing his useless hipster ass off. Tony joining in, giving Loki a thumbs up from his armchair. Loki did a mini bow with a hand flourish to Tony's praise. Steve was too engrossed in his art textbook to be paying attention. Douchebag really was Ross.

Clint simply said "I'm going to throttle Loki, and you guys are assholes."

Like the British bastard didn't know how to spell his damn name. He turned to glare at the swarmy prick, who only waved and grinned innocently. Like he was ever innocent in his whole damn life.

Clint learned many things during that short while; he was still Joey, Loki was still a bitch, and Tony was a fucking Loki apologist.

He still drank the damn coffee anyways.


End file.
